


The Smell of Boy-Wolf

by rhye



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-08
Updated: 2012-09-08
Packaged: 2017-11-14 00:29:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/509392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rhye/pseuds/rhye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sirius's thoughts in animagus form.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Smell of Boy-Wolf

**Author's Note:**

> For [](http://hh-sugarquill.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://hh-sugarquill.livejournal.com/)**hh_sugarquill** drabble challenge #95 "The thoughts of a character while in animagus form" for my bingo card.

Sirius always noticed the scent first: wolf, adrenaline, and a whiff of ink. In a word, the smell of Remus. Usually Remus smelled little different from anyone else, but on these Full Moon nights when Sirius's nose took over his perceptions, Remus shone. His scent was unique and intoxicating, animal yet bookish. Sirius was drawn magnetically, magically. He followed the boy-wolf through the trees of the Forbidden Forest-- would have followed him anywhere-- with his eyes slitted and his nose in the air. One day they would graduate and live apart, but until then Sirius would drink in the scent.


End file.
